


Прощальный подарок

by Lana_Weatherwax



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Мини G - PG-13 [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Not copy to another site, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Weatherwax/pseuds/Lana_Weatherwax
Summary: Зима 1926 года. Криденс раздает листовки на улице и встречает мистера Грейвза. Настоящего мистера Грейвза.





	Прощальный подарок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cadeau d'adieu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879894) by [Arzhel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzhel/pseuds/Arzhel). 



— И кому только в голову пришло раздавать на улице листовки перед Рождеством, спрошу я вас, миссис Оливер?

— И не говорите, миссис Хаммонд! Но этим людям больше нечем заняться, уверяю вас. Приютить бедных сироток — это одно, но воспитывать их как дрессированных животных, способных лишь раздавать эти бумажки — пустая трата сил и средств.

— Совершенно с вами согласна. И они испортят нашу молодежь этими своими идеями про ведьм, я вам точно говорю… Взгляните-ка на этого: выглядит больным и ненормальным, если хотите знать мое мнение.

Голоса двух женщин растворились в шуме заснеженной улицы, и Криденс не расслышал, что ответила миссис Оливер. Несомненно, что-то в том же духе, и обе дамы будут твердить об одном и том же, пока внимание этих обеспеченных и не нуждающихся женщин не привлечет что-то другое, что не будет их так раздражать. Он даже не попытался сделать вид, что протягивает им листовки, прекрасно зная, что они посмотрят на него с возмущением. В своих меховых манто, припорошенных снегом, они походили на куниц.

Криденс вздрогнул и пошевелил одеревеневшими пальцами. За то время, что Мэри Лу гоняла его на улицу с листовками, он научился читать по лицам. Большинство прохожих его даже не замечали. Мимо него проходили сотни людей, занятых своими делами, толкая друг друга и не обращая на это внимания. Словно муравьи, спешащие своей дорогой не зная куда, подталкиваемые инстинктом. Особенно верно это было по отношению к деловым людям, облаченным в прекрасно сшитые костюмы-тройки — должно быть, очень дорогие.

Многие шли уткнув нос в газету, как будто статья, которую они читали, исчезнет, если они остановятся. Криденс спрашивал себя, не станет ли кто-то из них причиной аварии, переходя дорогу в потоке автомобилей, и не погибнет ли в ней. Как по нему — дурацкая смерть. Другие, возможно, сбивались с пути и как только поднимали голову — замечали, что далеко ушли от того места, куда направлялись.

— Мистер, возьмите листовку. Узнайте, что ведьмы живут среди нас…

— У меня нет времени на этот вздор, мальчик, — отрезал мужчина в рыжеватом плаще, подкрепив свои слова раздраженным жестом.

Криденс знал, что этот ни за что не возьмет, но у него были усы как у моржа, и Криденса на мгновение позабавило, как они трясутся, когда мужчина сердится.

Он позволил себе коротко улыбнуться. На другой стороне улицы, за потоком прохожих и автомобилями, оставляющими за собой густые выхлопы, он разглядел четырех парней примерно одного с ним возраста, смотревших в его сторону, и желудок сжался. Группа крепышей, таких же, как он, сирот, живших в другом приюте — еще худшем, чем у Мэри Лу. Он уже несколько раз сталкивался с ними и не горел желанием встретиться еще раз. Один из парней кивком указал на него. Им тоже не нравились листовки Мэри Лу, а еще меньше — «чокнутый» Криденс. Прошлым летом они сломали ему запястье, однако на этот раз решили оставить его в покое и отправились восвояси. Быть может, они сочли, что связываться с Криденсом не стоило того, чтобы переходить оживленную улицу, или холод погнал их назад в убежище.

Минус раздачи листовок в бедных кварталах вокруг приюта заключался в том, что здесь легко можно было нарваться на людей, настроенных откровенно враждебно. Криденс никогда не ходил на большие бульвары, Мэри Лу запрещала — из-за полицейских, которые прогнали бы его, подойди он слишком близко к дорогим магазинам и хорошо одетым людям. Да и ездить на метро было дорого, поэтому пользоваться им приходилось в исключительных случаях или если он отправлялся куда-нибудь с Мэри Лу.

Таким образом ему оставались ходить по окраинам. Люди, соизволившие взять протянутую листовку, попадались там редко. Еще реже встречались те, кто останавливался, чтобы задать ему вопросы — такое случалось всего раза два или три, и Криденс ограничивался тем, что зачитывал вслух текст, написанный на листке бумаги. Мэри Лу побила бы его за это, но он полагал, что не вспомнит тот экзальтированный спич, который она заставляла их выучить наизусть и рассказывать, если кто-нибудь спросит.

Дни, проводимые на улице, тянулись долго, и все дети из приюта соглашались с этим, когда Мэри Лу их не слышала. Кроме тех, кто боготворил ее. В их присутствии тоже стоило вести себя осторожно. Но Криденс был уверен, что и тем все надоедало. Просто на улице было совершенно нечего делать, кроме как протягивать руку в ожидании, что кто-то захочет взять листовку. Попытки заговорить с людьми, чтобы привлечь их внимание, чаще всего заканчивались оскорблениями и другим неприятностями. И Криденс ничего не говорил. Порой люди принимали его за бродягу и бросали несколько центов. Он не оскорблялся и смиренно принимал мелкие желтоватые монетки.

Зимой было еще хуже, потому что, если он слишком долго стоял на месте, руки и ноги немели, и он не мог двигаться. Криденс уже чувствовал, как замерзают ноги в поношенных ботинках. Он принялся медленно ходить по тротуару, ноги утопали в густом снегу, хлюпала ледяная вода, скопившаяся в носках. Какая-то женщина случайно задела его своей сумочкой.

— Извините, мистер, — сказала она.

— Ничего страшного, мэм.

Внимание молодой женщины немного согрело его. Рядом с ней шла с маленькая девочка, такой же рыженькая, наверняка младшая сестра.

— Чудесно, когда день рождения за несколько недель до Рождества, правда, Анита? У меня будет еще больше подарков! — воскликнула девочка, подпрыгивая на ходу. Под мышкой она несла большую синюю коробку, перевязанную лентой.

— Лорин, прекрати раскидывать ногами снег!

Лорин ушла, держа сестру за руку. Криденс и забыл, что скоро Рождество. Неудивительно, что на улице столько народу. Он подумал: наверное, все они идут за рождественскими покупками, как Анита и Лорин.

Теперь, приглядевшись повнимательнее, он видел все больше мужчин и женщин, которые несли коробки всевозможных размеров и форм, украшенные в соответствии с достатком каждого. Он задумался, бросят ли ему достаточно монет, чтобы он смог купить подарок Модести. Может быть, один из тех шерстяных шарфиков цвета лаванды, которые он видел в маленькой лавке рядом с бакалеей. Деньги они должны были приносить в приют, но ему очень хотелось порадовать Модести. Он смог бы устроить так, чтобы Мэри Лу подумала, что шарфик был пожертвован благотворителями, даже если бы она в конце концов все узнала.

Криденс остановился перед мужчиной лет тридцати в шляпе и длинном пальто мышино-серого цвета. Джентльмен закуривал сигару. Черты его лица были правильными и тонкими; казалось, что он не торопится, как все остальные.

— Добрый день, сэр, могу ли я рассказать вам об Обществе противодействия магии Нового Салема и о том, что ведьмы живут среди нас?

Мужчина неторопливо поднял голову и выплюнул облако табачного дыма в лицо Криденсу. Он оттолкнул его, затем презрительно щелкнул языком.

— На что ты надеешься, а, отребье? Что я заплачу за твои россказни… или кое за что другое? Из-за таких вот крыс, как ты, не все в порядке в нашем обществе и такие люди, как я, должны поддерживать его стабильность. Убирайся обратно в свою помойку и больше не приближайся ко мне.

Мужчина больно пихнул его локтем и удалился. Криденс почувствовал, как волна бешенства поднимается, заполняет и обездвиживает его, ощутил неконтролируемое желание наброситься на мужчину, разорвать его в клочья и расшвырять их там, где настоящие крысы смогут ими полакомиться. Почему? Что он такого сказал и сделал, чтобы с ним разговаривали подобным образом? Почему все всегда только усугубляли его страдания, но никто никогда не приходил на помощь? Если бы он только мог заставить его заплатить за это, здесь и сейчас…

Чей-то голос совсем рядом заставил его подскочить от неожиданности.

— Он джентльмен — но только внешне. К чему носить одежду от Lanson&Stew, если разговариваешь хуже, чем дрессированный джарви?

Криденс не заметил, как подошел мистер Грейвз. Возможно, он появился с помощью магии, как в прошлый раз. На нем было все то же прекрасно скроенное пальто и изумрудно-зеленый шарф. Одно его присутствие сразу же успокоило Криденса, заставив забыть о том человеке. Мистер Грейвз положил руку ему на плечо, словно почувствовал его гнев и хотел его сдержать. С расстроенным видом, качая головой, он смотрел в спину мужчине в сером пальто.

— Прости, Криденс, я не хотел тебя напугать.

— Ничего. Мистер Грейвз, что такое джарви?

— А, это магическое создание, похожее на хорька и порой не очень умное. Неважно. Можешь на минутку отвлечься от своей работы? Ты заслужил передышку, я уверен. Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой.

Криденс почувствовал, что краснеет, и кивнул.

— Да, в любом случае это не так важно, — сказал он, показывая на листовки. К черту проклятые бумажки Мэри Лу. Он предпочитал поговорить с мистером Грейвзом — ведь мистер Грейвз выкроил время, чтобы поговорить с ним.

Мистер Грейвз улыбнулся и пригласил следовать за ним. Они дошли до ближайшего перекрестка, где стоял лоток с хот-догами — мистер Грейвз настоял на том, чтобы купить Криденсу парочку и горячий чай. У входа в небольшой парк неподалеку они уселись в кованой красно-золотой беседке — она была застеклена, и это немного спасало их от ледяного холода. Криденс отметил, что это место было таким укромным, что около скамейки, на которой они расположились, цвели две белые розы. Он подумал мельком, не магическое ли присутствие мистера Грейвза заставило их вырасти здесь, но не осмелился задать вопрос.

— Как поживаешь, Криденс? — спросил волшебник дружеским тоном, в котором слышалось плохо скрываемое волнение.

Криденс, с набитым ртом, пожал плечами. Он встретился взглядом с мистером Грейвзом, и тот все понял.

— Значит, твоя приемная мать по-прежнему неспособна оценить тебя по достоинству.

Криденс не посмел ответить. Он встречался с мистером Грейвзом всего лишь в четвертый раз и уже очень любил его — за то, что тот показал себя справедливым и великодушным по отношению к нему, — но еще недостаточно хорошо знал. Эта привязанность побуждала его полностью раскрыться перед мистером Грейвзом. Это чувство немного пугало, но он охотно бросился бы в него с головой, если бы слушал себя. Но он никогда никому не доверял и не знал пока, как решиться на это.

Он сделал глоток и бросил взгляд на мистера Грейвза.

— А вы, сэр? У вас все в порядке?

Мистер Грейвз, казалось, колеблется.

— Ну, в общем… да, все хорошо. Думаю, я немного обеспокоен в последнее время…

Он будто ушел в себя — а потом принялся что-то искать в кармане пальто и достал оттуда волшебную палочку. Сделал ею два быстрых вращения — палочка испустила розовый дымок, и в воздухе появился сверток. Мистер Грейвз подхватил его, а Криденс зачарованно на него уставился.

— С Рождеством, Криденс. До него еще три недели, я знаю, знаю… — добавил он, заметив удивление Криденса. — Пожалуйста, не пойми меня неправильно, мой мальчик. Я знаю, что мы едва знакомы, но, по правде говоря, я не могу спокойно смотреть, как ты проводишь целый день на холоде. Это всего лишь скромный презент, и…

Мистер Грейвз указал на сверток, словно не мог сказать ничего более, пока Криденс его не откроет. Криденс поставил стаканчик с чаем на скамейку, пристроив сверху остаток хот-дога, и принялся разрывать обертку. В его руках оказалась пара черных кожаных перчаток — изящных, подбитых мехом, превосходного качества. Должно быть, мистер Грейвз отдал за них целое состояние!

Криденс что-то пролепетал, не в силах внятно сформулировать благодарность или отказ при виде такого дорогого подарка.

— Они обычные, — сказал мистер Грейвз с разочарованным видом. — Я бы с удовольствием купил тебе пару волшебных, согревающих, на Парк-Авеню продаются очень хорошие, но не хочу навлечь на тебя неприятности.

— Благодарю вас, сэр, — сумел наконец выговорить Криденс.

Мистер Грейвз жестом ответил ему, что благодарить не стоит.

— Я должен был подарить их тебе сейчас, Криденс, потому что меня не будет некоторое время. Несколько недель, пожалуй…

Он снова углубился в свои мысли, и Криденс увидел, как наморщился его лоб.

— Сэр?

— Извини… Меня ждет важная работа, и я не смогу видеться с тобой, пока не закончу ее. Но если ты не против, я хотел бы увидеться с тобой после, и мне еще будет нужна твоя помощь.

— Конечно, мистер Грейвз.

Мистер Грейвз улыбнулся, коснулся его затылка в знак благодарности, и Криденсу захотелось, чтобы он задержал там руку чуть дольше. Мистер Грейвз смотрел на него несколько мгновений, а потом, кажется, о чем-то вспомнил. Он достал из кармана часы, издававшие тихий звук — словно птица щебетала, — и вздохнул.

— К сожалению, мне пора. Еще столько нужно сделать, прежде чем… наконец… Надеюсь, все будет хорошо. И у тебя тоже, Криденс. Позаботься о себе.

Он поднялся, и Криденсу стало больно от мысли, что их встреча окончена. Ему снова показалось, что время остановилось, пока он был с мистером Грейвзом, и он не испытывал ни малейшего желания, чтобы оно снова побежало.

Мистер Грейвз неловко протянул ему руку, и Криденс пожал ее, стараясь не обращать внимания на электричество, как будто возникшее между ними.

— До скорой встречи, Криденс.

Кажется, он хотел сказать что-то еще, но передумал и просто кивнул Криденсу, прежде чем развернуться и уйти. На мгновение задержался у выхода из беседки, бросил прощальный взгляд на Криденса — и исчез.

Криденс посмотрел на перчатки, потом на остаток хот-дога. Вгрызся в него, маленькими глотками допил чай, стараясь запомнить его аромат — теперь он всегда будет напоминать ему о мистере Грейвзе.

Он покачал головой и встал. Не следовало продолжать думать об этом. Нужно было вернуться к раздаче листовок. По крайней мере, его руки не будут трескаться до крови от холода благодаря мистеру Грейвзу. Должно быть, эти несколько недель без него покажутся долгими, но потом он вернется и — Криденс надеялся — не забудет о том, что обещал ему.

Он вышел из павильона. Перчатки согревали его израненные руки. Он улыбнулся, с нетерпением ожидая возвращения мистера Грейвза.


End file.
